Since I saw you
by Yuzuki Ami
Summary: Cada vez que te veo me enamoro más de ti"...Enamorarse a primera vista puede suceder, eso es lo que pasó a la pequeña Sakuno. Pequeño oneshot RyoSaku, espero que lo disfruten.


**Hola a todoos!!!!**

**Bueno este es el primer oneshot que escribo. Se que debería avanzar en mi otra historia "The kiss of eternal life", pero se me vino a la cabeza esta idea y tenía que escribirla ^//^. Bueno, espero que la disfruten y nos leemos abajo!!.**

* * *

_**Since I saw you**_

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado y yo aún sigo pensando en el momento en que te vi por primera vez.

Yo me encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos del tren, rumbo para juntarme con mi abuela. Unos chicos se colocan frente a mí a fanfarronear con su supuesto gran tenis, comenzando a mover su raqueta de una forma muy peligrosa, rozándome el rostro, cerca, cada vez más cerca, mucho más cerca, hasta que logra tocar una de mis hebras rojizas que caían por mi rostro. En eso escucho tu voz, llamándoles la atención a aquellos chicos, corrigiendo su estilo de tenis.

Cuando te vi, sentí algo en mi estomago, un pequeño hormigueo, pero lastima que duró poco tiempo, ya que nos teníamos que bajar.

Esperando a mi abuela no dejaba de pensar en tu rostro y en los cabellos con destellos verdosos. Pero algo me despertó de mis pensamientos y me sorprendí de quien se trataba. Unos ojos gatunos me quedaron mirando fijamente preguntándome sobre la salida correcta. Tontamente le di la dirección incorrecta, los nervios me traicionaron, además que nos soy muy buena con lo que respecta a la orientación.

Desde ese día te he seguido por todos lados, mirándote y admirándote secretamente, aunque mi amiga Tomoka lo demuestra sin ningún problema ni pudor. Pero yo no puedo, esos ojos me cohíben totalmente, dejándome paralizada al instante en que cruzamos miradas.

Llegó un día que muy dentro de mi corazón lo veía venir, te marchaste a América. Estaba destrozada pero quise mostrarte mi mejor cara para darte ánimos y desearte la mejor suerte del mundo y fue compensada con una sonrisa tuya. Te regalé una pelota de tenis, para que nos recordaras y cada vez que te sintieras triste y solo la miraras y recordaras que estamos contigo, en especial yo, que nunca dejaré de pensar en ti. Y triste por dentro, pero feliz por ti, me despedí de ti con un ¡GAMBATE Ryoma-kun!

Los años pasaron y solamente tenía noticias de ti por los artículos que salían y gracias a mi abuela, por todos los campeonatos que ganaste, yo estaba feliz al recibir la noticia de cada victoria tuya, pero…el dolor empezó a aumentar, no soportaba estar lejos de ti, tu ausencia se notó demasiado, en el equipo, en la escuela y sobretodo en mi.

El día de nuestra graduación llegó y tú no estabas ahí. Después de esto sería imposible verte otra vez, ya no tendría posibilidades. Recibí mi diploma con una sonrisa forzada para después sentarme otra vez en mi puesto. Al día siguiente sería nuestra fiesta en honor a nuestra graduación. Tomoka y yo fuimos juntas a arreglarnos.

Llegamos, ya la mayoría se encontraba ahí, todos bailando animadamente o en un rincón conversando y bebiendo. Tomoka se fue con Horio, era de esperarse, ya que son pareja desde hace tiempo, querrían pasar esa noche los dos.

Quise salir a tomar aire fresco, no estaba de humor para esa clase de eventos, cada cosa que veía me recordaba a él. Habían arrendado un lugar bastante hermoso, un palacio antiguo a las afueras de la ciudad, y en la parte de atrás había una hermosa laguna con sauces, solamente la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar, ya que estaba bastante despejado.

Una brisa izo que cerrara los ojos y que mis cabellos y vestido ondearan al son de este.

En eso un aroma a jazmín llegó hasta mí, haciendo que volteara mi cabeza hacia mi cabeza.

Mis ojos se agrandaron al ver una figura parada a un par de metros junto a mi, vestido con un terno negro, camisa plateada con unos botones desabrochados, dejando ver su clavícula. Mi cuerpo se tensó al instante en que dio unos pasos hacia mi. No pude evitar sentir fuego en mis ojos y dejar escapar pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales recorrieron mis mejillas. La luna logró iluminarlo por completo, haciendo destacar sus cabellos verdosos, y en su mano izquierda tenia una pelota. La pude identificar al instante, era la que le habíamos regalado momentos que se fuera.

-Esto…es un sueño.- Dije tartamudeando, algo que me caracterizaba bastante bien.

El rió por su nariz cerrando los ojos y colocando su típica sonrisa arrogante. No había cambiado nada al parecer, solamente en su aspecto, era mucho más apuesto, alto y su cuerpo bastante formado, se notaba ya que el terno le quedaba algo ajustado.

El chico se acerca mucho más quedando a un par de centímetros frente a mí. Sentí como la sangre subió a mi cabeza. Él se acerca a mi oído y comienza a susurrar.

-Mada mada dane Sakuno.-

¿Sakuno? Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre. Giré mi rostro para quedarlo mirando, pero él fue más rápido. Con gran decisión juntó sus labios con los míos en un calido pero apasionado beso, tomándome con suavidad por la cintura con la mano que tenía libre. Sentí como nos hacíamos uno y mis lágrimas comenzaron a aumentar, haciendo aquel beso algo salado, pero eso no lo opacó. Mi corazón latía con furia y me dio la impresión que él lo notó, ya que estábamos muy apegados. Me impresiono como logró que un beso tímido por parte mía fuera aumentando la parte apasionada, haciendo que con sus movimientos lograra abrir mi boca para que pudiera explorar cada cavidad de mi interior.

Nos separamos después de unos minutos por falta de aire. Nos quedamos unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y apoyando nuestras frentes, en eso la voz de él izo que los abriera.

-¿Sabes lo que significa esta pelota que tengo en mis manos?-

Yo lo quedo mirando extrañada.

-Era para que recordaras a todo el equipo.- Dije totalmente confiada.

Pero el chico negó lentamente con la cabeza, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Para mi fue el pilar para no caer rendido, ya que siempre que lo miraba pensaba en ti, en todos los momentos que me diste tu apoyo, siempre estando ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Nunca dejé de pensar en ti Sakuno y ahora estoy donde estoy…gracias a ti.-

Me acurruqué mucho más en su amplio pecho cerrando fuertemente mis ojos. Mi corazón sentía un gran alivio, el cual no lo había sentido hace años, desde que se había ido de mi lado.

-Siempre…te apoye y siempre creí en ti…porque…te amo más que a nada en el mundo.-

El chico me separa unos centímetro y nuevamente roba mis labios, pero esta vez con un beso tierno y más corto, aunque para mi fue como estar en las estrellas.

-Yo…también te amo…y volví para estar contigo… ¿me lo permites?-

-¡Hai, Ryoma-kun!-

El chico esbozó una sonrisa y tomó una de mis largas trenzas.

-No sabes cuanto extrañaba que dijeras mi nombre.-

Los dos terminamos uniéndonos en un largo beso, sin darle importancia a todo el bullicio proveniente de la fiesta.

Esa noche sería de nosotros dos, disfrutando de la brisa, la luna y tu aroma, porque, desde que te vi, no pude vivir más sin ti.

_**Fin**_

**_Bueno, aqui termina ^^, espero que lea haya gustado, porfis cualquier comentario, critica, o algo dejenme un review. A, una cosa, yo no e visto el final aun de prince of tennis por desgracia, solamente he visto un par de imagenes en Amv, asi que no se lo que decia esa pelota que le entrega Sakuno en el aeropuerto ^//^._**

**_Bueno, un besito a todos!!_**

**_bye bye!_**


End file.
